


Fools of Fire

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto's an Insomnian through and through, but he still loves some Niflheim holidays. Especially when it's all about astral dick.





	Fools of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> adioszombie asked: Someone (probably Prom tbh) gets really into a holiday. So he's decorated their place like crazy. The home & garden magazines would be weeping to see such beauty. He made food and has little gifts for everyone (nothing expensive, just cute tchotchke type stuff). The thing is, he picked the weirdest most random holiday to celebrate (like arbor day or talk like a pirate day), so it's adorable, if slightly quirky celebration.

Noctis lets himself into Prompto’s apartment, as he normally does, and stops short within the doorway. Gladio, who is carrying a few grocery bags, runs into him with a curse. **  
**

“What the hell, Noct?” he says, and then, “Oh.”

A statuette of a little cartoonish Ifrit stands center on the table in the hallway, eyes comically wide and cute.

“What… the… shit…” Gladio says, as they both swivel around the room slowly. The room is decorated with banners of red, cartoonish and sometimes vulgar depictions of Ifrit in multiple locations.

“Happy Fools of Fire Day!” Prompto yells, bounding down the stairs, springing a popper in their faces. Confetti bursts out and lands on their hair and shoulders.

“Prompto, what on Eos?” Ignis asks from porch.

“Fools of Fire Day!” Prompto says with a grin. “We play pranks today.”

“Isn’t the Fools of Fire Day meant to mark when Ifrit betrayed humanity and the other Astrals?” Ignis asks carefully.

“Well, yeah, but it’s mostly an excuse to have a party,” Prompto says.

“And for blasphemy,” Gladio says. “Niflheim not worried about insulting the gods?” He pauses, and looks at one of the images that includes Ifrit with his dick out and a harem. “Never mind. Stupid question.”

“Shiva,” Noctis says. “Don’t forget about Shiva.”

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto says. “Who cares about some godly dick when Niflheim straight up murdered a god?” 


End file.
